


D.W. S.W. C...W.

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 12 codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e18 The Memory Remains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal





	

«So what, we work for James Bond now?» Dean says the moment the call ends.

«Something isn't right» Sam says, looking down at where they just carved their initials on the table. «Mick wanted to hunt with us, it seems weird, you know?» he raises his eyes to his brother.

Dean rolls his eyes, «It's not that he's any different from Ketch, they're both British Men of Letters, same code, same shit»

Sam gives him a bitch face, «I'm just saying that he doesn't look like someone who just drops things midway and flies away the first opportunity he has»

«Whatever man, I don't trust any of them» Dean says and takes another swing of his beer.

That's when both brothers hear a flutter of wings and see a trench coated figure with eternal bed hair standing at the head of the table.

«Cas!» Sam is the first one who speaks. He stands up and gives the Angel an awkward hug, followed by a pat on the shoulder. «It's good to see you again, buddy» he says.

«I'm sorry I didn't return your calls and texts, I was... Pretty busy» Cas says looking between Sam and Dean, his eyes stopping on the elder Winchester.

Dean still hasn't said anything, he's just staring at Cas, bottle midair and mouth slightly open. He wants to say so many things, _do_ so many things because he missed his angel for so damn much, but he can't move and he doesn't know why.

«I just...» Sam says, feeling a little uncomfortable, «I just go call Eileen, tell her that everything turned fine» he says, grabbing his phone from the table and power walking out the room.

Dean still doesn't say anything, just looks at Cas. Only when Sam's bedroom door closes he stands up, places the beer he's still holding on the table and hugs Cas tight, burying his face in Cas's neck, smelling the familiar scent of earth and wind and something that is just  _Cas_.

«I missed you so much» he says after a moment of silence, when Cas's arms close around him as well.

«I missed you too» a pause, «I'm so sorry I left, Heaven needed me and I'm sorry I didn't tell you and Sam, I'm so sorry»

«It's ok Cas» Dean lifts his head to look the Angel in the eye, «But next time please tell me, I was worried sick»

«I didn't mean to, I'm sorry» Cas looks like a kicked puppy right now and Dean really doesn't have the heart to be mad at him.

«It's ok, Cas, stop apologizing» he says and places a small kiss on Cas's lips, who finally smiles.

«Want a beer?» Dean asks taking the half empty bottle from the table. Cas's eyes follow the movement, but stop at the D.W. S.W. on the surface. Dean notices it and looks at the initials as well, tapping one finger below the four letters.

«It's like...» he looks up at Cas, who's looking at him, «A reminder, a memorial we can say, for everyone who comes after us» he takes the knife they used and shows it to Cas, «I think you should stay there too»

«Are you sure? Dean... It's you and Sam that saved the world many times, not me»

«You helped us, Cas. You helped us, _me_ , more times than you think. So, come on»

Cas smiles one of his secret smiles and takes the knife from Dean's hand. He sits on the chair Dean was before he appeared and starts carving a C just below Sam and Dean's initials. When he finishes, he puts the knife on the table, near the letters. Dean walks behind him some seconds later and leans to take the knife again, saying, «Just one more thing» and starts carving a W next to Cas's C. The Angel looks up at his hunter, who locks eyes with him and says, the hint of a smile and a blush on his face, «Look, I'm not proposing or anything, but I like how it sounds»

«Castiel Winchester» Cas smiles back, shyly.

«If you like» Dean says walking in front of him and leaning on the table.

«I love it»

«I love you» Dean says in a whisper.

«I love you too» Cas says in the same tone as Dean cups his face and leans in for a kiss.


End file.
